


Tonight (I'm Lovin' You)

by katydidmischief (cassiejamie)



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Begging, First Time, M/M, drugs-make-them-do-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiejamie/pseuds/katydidmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, he was drugged (intellectually, he knew that), but that didn't mean he wasn't aware of what was happening.  (Really, he did.  He simply was lacking in the vast array of inhibitions that kept him from jumping Ethan.  Which had been a daily concern for quite some time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight (I'm Lovin' You)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this to fill [a prompt](http://ghotocol-kink.livejournal.com/1494.html?thread=265174#t265174) on [the kink meme](http://ghotocol-kink.livejournal.com/). However, I misread the prompt and reversed whom should be begging. (OP, if you come across this, I really, truly apologize for the mistake.)

Ethan had absolutely no idea what the guys had given Will, but whatever it was, it'd been potent enough to start working in the few short minutes between their injecting Will and Ethan's arrival at the stronghold. The entire ride back to the nest had been filled with attempts to grope, kiss, or nip anywhere Will could reach, Benji glancing in the rearview every few seconds with a smirk on his face. (Later, Ethan will hear about the bet between Benji and Jane regarding his and Will's relationship.)

Now, they were locked in the bedroom of the hotel room IMF had gotten them—Ethan was trying (very hard) to not think about what that meant when it came to IMF's understanding of the drug—and Will was doing his damnedest to both get his clothing off and unzip Ethan's jeans. He went to his knees with a hard thud, licking his lips as shifted.

"Will.."

"Please, Ethan," he mumbled, suckling on the bulge beneath the denim. "I know you've been thinking about it—can feel you staring at my ass. I've been thinking about it, too."

"You're drugged, Will. You don't even know what you're saying." Ethan tried to pull away, but the hands suddenly bracketing his hips forced him to stay in place. His cock was certainly growing interesting with the proceedings, despite doing his best to keep from getting aroused.

Will dragged his tongue over the zip. "Fuck me, Ethan. No one has in a long time. Want it. God, fucking _need_ it." He let his grip on Ethan go, yanking his undershirt off; he licked two fingers and pinched them around one of his own nipples, pulling sharply and gasping.

It really had been a while since he'd last been fucked, before Moscow, and he'd have given anything to not have to fight Ethan for what he wanted. Yeah, he was drugged (intellectually, he knew that), but that didn't mean he wasn't aware of what was happening. (Really, he did. He simply was lacking in the vast array of inhibitions that kept him from jumping Ethan. Which had been a daily concern for quite some time.)

"I've been thinking about it for a long time, Ethan. God, I bet you could fuck me hard enough to make me feel it for days..." He let his eyelids drift until he was looking through the lashes, mouth wet and swollen.

There was only so much Ethan could resist and this was pushing it. And, come on, who could resist such wantonness? Will was half-naked, on his knees, _begging_ for it; one of Will's hands had drifted into his pants to fist himself, moving jerkily beneath the fabric.

He caved, dragging Will to the bed where he shoved him down on his back. "Beg me," Ethan growled, standing to Will's side and stripping out of his shirt and jeans, glad he'd gone commando that morning. He reached for the zip on Will's trousers, and grinned, "I said beg."

That got Will started, letting out the breath he'd been holding as he gasped, "Ethan, please. Fuck me." He spread his legs once Ethan had bared his lower half, and thrust into the air. "Pleasepleaseplease. Been thinking about this. _Fuck_ , please. Wanted you since the fucking Burj."

Ethan ground a hand to the base of his cock, trying to hold off the orgasm that was going to come too quickly as it was. (It'd been a long time for him, too.) If he was honest, he'd been thinking about this since Burj himself, since Jane had dressed him in that fucking suit and he'd downed Moreau's bodyguards with a grace Ethan coveted. If Ethan was honest, this had been a long time coming and he hoped like hell that this wasn't the mistake it felt like.

There was lube in the bedside table—and Ethan hated the Director for thirty seconds because if that was here, then there were at least six people at Headquarters who knew _exactly_ what was happening in this room—and he set it next to Will's head as he crawled up and over the younger man, bracketing Will's hips with his knees and Will's head with his hands. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted this?" He said, then leaned in to kiss Will.

It was several long moments before they parted and Will was panting, his hands wrapped around Ethan's waist. "Not as long as me. Can't be as long as me. But I don't care, because I have you. Tell me I have you. Tell me you'll fuck me and it's not the first time and last time. Please."

"Oh, no," Ethan whispered into Will's ear, "I don't just fuck and run, Will. After this, you're mine."

The moan Will let out could have been embarrassing. Somehow, it was all too arousing instead and Ethan bit down on Will's neck with a growl, the skin there turning pink then red and were Will in full possession of his faculties, he'd have bitched about the mark that'd be there in the morning.

"Please, Ethan."

The plea spurned Ethan on and he grabbed the lube, popping it open and coating to fingers in quick succession; he grasped one of Will's legs, pushing it up as he slid two fingers over Will's hole, pushed them in with no warning. The noise Will made at the breach was lusty and keening and Ethan scissored his fingers, hoping to feel that little bud as he stretched and prepared Will.

"Gonna make it good," Will muttered, "Know you will. God, Ethan. Need you in me."

"Hmm, and I need to be in you. But I'm not going to hurt you." Ethan shifted his weight until he could get his elbow down to the bed and caressed Will's face, "Got to make sure you're wet enough."

Will whimpered.

"Mine."

Swallowing when the third finger entered him, Will's voice was strained as he said, "Please," one more time and rocked into the thrust of Ethan's hand. "God, Ethan," he repeated.

Ethan only kissed him again and slipped his hand free, slicking his cock and wiping his hand on the blanket; he settled Will's leg over his shoulder and lined up, waiting for Will to bear down before he pushed forward. In one long thrust, he was balls-deep, his lips still locked on Will's, swallowing every sound he made—a groan, a whimper, a cry—each one making him shiver.

Will shoved him back as he threw his other leg over Ethan's back and locked his ankles together, telling him, "Move. You have to move. Fuck me hard, Ethan."

That was an order he was all to happy to follow, pulling back then driving his hips forward in a smooth glide and jerking Will up the linens. The rhythm built and Ethan had to lock his hands on Will's shoulders to keep him in place, canting his hips until Will let out a yell. _Ah, there we are_ , Ethan thought and sucked another mark into Will's skin.

"Oh, fuck. Fuck," Will cried, grabbing onto Ethan's wrists. "Gonna come. Gonna..."

The thought of Will coming without being touched... Ethan whimpered himself, the noise almost foreign in his throat, and he tamped down on the bolt of lust now pooling in his gut. "Come," he whispered, and hoped like hell that Will's responsiveness would be the same after the drug was out of his system.

Will's back bowed and his toes curled as his cock jerked, spurts of come streaking his stomach and Ethan's, and he panted through the aftermath. "Come in me, Ethan. Fuck, come in me," he lisped, one of his hands moving to thread in Ethan's hair and pulling on the strands.

It got Ethan moving again, thrusting a handful more times before he did as Will ordered and came.

He tried not to collapse on Will, tried to roll to the side, only to have Will yank him down; he let his legs slip off Ethan, wrapping his arms around Ethan's back, and whispered to him, nuzzled him, as Ethan blinked and settled. The endorphins ebbed away, leaving him tired and he hefted himself up onto his hands and knees once more, his cock wet with lube and come.

"Fuck you in the shower?"

"Oh, God, please," Will replied and struggled to get free of the blanket.

(Seven hours later, they emerged from the bedroom to find breakfast on the coffee table care of Jane and a large bottle of lotion complete with a note from Benji stating it did wonders for chaffing.)


End file.
